This invention pertains to a hard disk container for transporting and/or preserving hard disks as magnetic recording medium which are used as a memory for a computer, for example, and which comprise an aluminum non-magnetic plate in the form of doughnut on which a magnetic layer is coated. The hard disk container may be used for a processing carrier in the course of producing the computer.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a prior art hard disk container 101 which has been generally used comprises a container body 102 having parallel grooves 103 for holding hard disks, respectively, and a notch for inserting a tool, an upper cover 105 having an engaging protrusion 106 provided thereon and a lower cover 107 having an engaging recess 108 complementary for the engaging protrusion 106 of the upper cover 105 when the containers are superposed on one another.
In general, the hard disks are produced by preparing the ground work of the aluminium non-magnetic plate in the form of doughnut, mirror-polishing it, forming a magnetic layer on it, forming a protective layer on it, examining it et cetera while the hard disks are removed from and container in the body of the hard disk container.
Although the hard disk container of the prior art as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 has the notch 104 in the container body 102 which makes it easier to remove the hard disks from the container body 102, it is still difficult to frequently remove the hard disks from the container body 102 and contain them in it because they are enclosed by the container body 101 except for the notch 104.